cities in hell Vol 1: Texas
by ad altiora tendo
Summary: Elyza Lex and a small group of survivors happened to be the few 'privileged ones' when the apocalypse arrived... But does 'safe' places really last forever?... Follows some events from Ftwd season 2-present. Slow burn.


I'm kinda obsessed with Lexark. So, I had to give it a try :)

* * *

Chapter I: Eliza Lex.

The dorm room was chaos.

Procrastinating and lack of organization got her here. Frustration rising within her at an alarmingly fast pace seeing as it was already 7 p.m in the afternoon, and she hadn't studied at all.

Sitting Indian style on the floor, papers surrounding almost every space around her while struggling to put the notes in order. She groaned. Her brain was clearly too tired to function. The past few weeks have been studying non-stop. Mid-terms kicking her ass, and she just wanted this to end.

Hands came up to rub her face. An effort to calm herself and exhaling a long-heavy sigh before turning her attention back to the papers.

"Here". She jumped, startled by the sudden presence in the room.

Looking up from the mess on the floor, she found an amused expression in her friend as she handled her a water bottle and a much-needed aspirin.

"How much?". Elyza asked, taking the items while murmuring a 'thank you', and opening the bottle to take a long sip of the cold fresh liquid.

"Don't swear it". The other one dismissed.

Lindsey knew how to approach her, how much talking to do when she knew Elyza was stressed-out over something. It kind of happens when two people know each other for so long.

Neighbors.

She met Lindsey when both were 10 years-old. The friendship was solid. They helped each other through everything. So, when Lindsey's mom died of an overdose. It didn't come as a surprise when Abby and Jake took Lindsey in to live with the Lexs.

High school was hard for them to get through, but Lindsey was there, she was always there.

But what really sealed the bond of their sisterhood? Death. Losing a loved one.

Elyza was in junior year when the family heard the news.

Her dad died in a shooting. She knew it could happen; He was a cop.

Still didn't make it easy, and Lindsey was the only one there for the Lexs siblings while Abby lost herself in her job.

The mother/daughter relationship was ripped apart because of it. Lack of communication, small talks over dinner to fill the awkward atmosphere at the table, only distancing them more, but she didn't even care. She just wanted her dad back.

Grieve is one of the hardest things to endure. The process takes every bit of happiness out of everyone, feeling hopeless, desperate. Everywhere she went she was met with an instant memory of what her dad and she used to do in that place.

The parks, the baseball games, the living room, the kitchen and its endless baking games. Her only solace was her own room. Well, barely.

Friends were cut-off out of her life as well by herself, only a few were the lucky ones chosen by her to stick around in desperate times.

Did it become easier to bare?. Yes.

Did it hurt any less?. No, but she managed.

She managed to keep up her grades the following senior year, ending with both girls with a full scholarship. A dorm room by the college's campus and a brand new sense of serenity at the feeling of being away from her old, full-of-somber-memories-home.

That was four years ago.

"I asked for coffee". She commented with a smirk, taking the aspiring into her mouth and swallowing it with a small sip of water.

Too much reading, too much information. It was not a surprise for her to be suffering from a killer headache.

"You've been living from caffeine this past two weeks. Not healthy". Rolling her eyes at the hopeful look in Elyza to try and break her into going for _that_ coffee.

"Haven't you too?".

The playful question was left hanging in the air when Elyza's phone started to ring, breaking the light-hearted atmosphere in the room.

She searched a few seconds for the device that was hiding underneath one of her notes. A curious expression washing over her face at the incoming call.

"Mom". She answered in a flat tone. Meeting Lindsey's gaze.

"Where are you?".

Her body went rigid at the desperate, worried voice on the other side of the phone. Lindsey had furrowed eyebrows, a distressing indicator of how things changed within a few minutes.

"I- dorm room. Why?". She stuttered, afraid of what was coming after that.

"Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?". Her mother asked.

She knew Lindsey was listening, the phone had enough volume for her to catch up on what Eliza's mother was asking.

"I don't know. I've been practically living in my room for the last two days-".

"Things have been crazy around here, I mean, everyone is stress-out because of the mid-terms, Abs". Lindsey explained, getting into the conversation.

Elyza clicked on the speaker button, so Lindsey could have a clear hearing.

"I need you to stay where you are. Close your door and stay quiet. I sent someone to get you, they should be there in no time". She was clearly demanding. Voice didn't leave room to argue.

Both girls exchanged a look to know that if Abby was scared, it meant that something was actually really fucking wrong.

"What is happening?. Where's Aden?". She asks with worry.

"It'll be fine. He's fine. I gotta go. Please, baby. Do as I say".Abby ended softly before the line went dead.

The news didn't help at all. Something about unknown flu spreading over America was the only thing they could listen to when the knock on the door startled them.

/

When her mother said someone was coming to get them. She didn't expect these kinds of guests.

A convoy was there. A huge vehicle, followed by two smaller ones were practically covering the whole college`s parking lot.

If that wasn't enough to bring the attention of every single student on campus, twelve men were armed with military gear forming a safe perimeter for her and Lindsey to walk to the man standing in the middle.

"Miss Lex. Miss Morgan". He greeted with a stiff nod towards the girls.

She had to hold the eye roll at the typical robotic voice that every single military man seems to use.

"Elyza is fine, sir-".

"Sargeant Kane, miss".

 _Kane?. Why does that name sound so familiar?_. She thought, gazing at the man in question, clearly trying to remember the face.

"I've seen you before. Are you a friend of my mom's?". She asked right after the man began to guide her to the awaiting jeep. A hand lying softly on her shoulder blade in an attempt to lead without being disrespectful.

She swore he missed a step in the seemly confident walk when the question was out in the open.

"You could say that". He answered in a low voice. Clearing his throat he motioned with a hand for Elyza to climb on the jeep.

She looked back curiously. Kane's face showing no emotions and avoiding eye contact with her.

Knowing that she won't have the privilege to analyze him, she turned around and finally opened the door. getting inside the vehicle.

"Isn't it cool?". Elyza heard and the smile on her face was instantaneous.

"I thought you'd be with mom by now". She smirked at her younger brother, sitting next to him. "Hi". She greeted, kissing his forehead.

He grimaces, trying to hide the smile that was tugging on his lips at Elyza's early show of affection. "Hi". He answered back with his own small kiss on his sister's cheek.

Even under the questionable circumstances; She was thrilled to finally be with him.

They weren't that far away. Maybe a two- hour drive from home, but sometimes college takes all her time away to do something else and they haven't seen each other in this last couple of months.

He looked so... Grown-up; face structure more defined, sharper jaw, eyes bluer than ever before... She was taking him in, and the little snort coming out from within her at the sight of his hair, brought his attention back.

 _Still a mess_. She thought. like a dirty blonde with a nice normal cut. It was longer though, it reached his eyes and he consciously took the annoying piece of hair away as Elyza followed every move with a warm smile.

She was about to start the teasing on how much he wanted to look alike with that blonde Australian doctor from House M.D when the two front doors closed, and the start of an engine brought her back.

"Wait. Where's Lindsey?". She asked. Sitting at the edge of the seat to get a better look at the men.

"The other truck". A simple explanation. Stated with the most boring voice she's ever heard. He was rude, and most likely to be doing anything else but being here, escorting two kids.

"What is happening?". She asked. Unfortunately, the question fell on deaf ears as the men plainly ignored her.

She scoffed, annoyed. settling back on the seat. Relaxing at the soft material that made contact with her back.

"You don't know?'". The boy quietly asked. Not believing his sister was oblivious to the whole situation.

"No. College has been chaotic. I literally don't leave my dorm room if it's not to take an exam or going to the library on campus. I'm practically living from takeouts and coffee. I haven't check anything other than my notes". She rambled.

"Well. I heard it started in a lot of states, mostly; Los Angeles". He declared.

"What? Is it a storm or something? War world three?". She asked, half-joking. Not wanting to actually take the weight of the situation.

"No. It was- People... People biting other people". He ended. nervously biting his lips.

"Yeah, right". She scoffed. "Okay, now I need the truth". Nudging slightly at her brother's shoulder.

"I'm not joking around, Eli. I'm serious, look". He pushed himself up enough from the seat to pull out the phone from his back-pocket jeans.

He looked ahead of him. The men clearly lost in the low music and streets to notice the siblings doing something in the back. Sharing a look with her before handling one of his earphones to Elyza. Unlocking the phone, going to his gallery folder and opening a recent video he downloaded from the internet a few hours back.

It seemed like a bad prank.

Narrowing her eyes at the images, she put her whole attention in it.

Traffic in a freeway, in what looked to be Los Angeles, California. A few people were watching a man on the floor being helped by paramedics. The door of the truck was open, which Elyza deduced he felt from inside to the crowded street. The wound on his neck brought preoccupation to arise in her.

"Did you watch this?". Elyza asked with worry.

"I'm thirteen, sis. Not a kid". He answered, gaze glued to his phone.

The scene took its turn when a woman fell from inside the truck a few seconds later.

It's when the riot started.

Said woman stood clumsily on her feet before launching herself over a young girl who was previously standing there with the crowd.

It really was a bite. Her brother wasn't kidding when he said people were biting other people.

Tense jaw, nervousness taking over her when the man on the floor threw himself at one of the paramedics that were checking on him. The screams of every person brought the bloody man to leave the already dead man on the floor to turn back around. Eyes going straight to the one filming the video.

Her blood ran cold.

His eyes were savage, lost. A grey color covered the entire iris and pupils. Mouth red with blood. The wound of a bite on his neck made him look so terrifying. She only heard the last scream of the guy filming when she had enough.

"Okay, that's enough". She hissed, taking the phone away from her brother's hand.

"Hey!". He complained. Bringing the attention of the men at the front.

"Everything okay?". The one she learned was called Kane, asked.

"Yes". She answered shortly, sharing a daring look at them until they forced the attention back on the road. She eyed the blonde-boy with a severe look. "Don't care how old you are. It's still too cruel to watch... _And a bad joke"_. She angrily whispered to him.

"I'm telling you, Eli. I saw mister Jefferson acting like this". He whispered, not wanting to be heard and get in trouble once again.

He was the Lex's neighbor. A nice, good-looking guy who lived with his friend and had a turtle as a pet. She couldn't even imagine how he might be acting to get his brother to pay attention to the outside world. He was practically glued to his computer playing video-games after school.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She has gone out for coffee once or twice. Walked the college's building halls. Library. The bathrooms. She went out to classes and everything was completely fine.

"But nothing is out of the ordinary, I don't understand". She shook her head in denial.

"Because it's just reaching Houston. It's the only thing I know. The Internet is an amazing tool, you can find some serious stuff". He shrugged. Turning his attention back to look out the window at the busy streets, full of oblivious people.

"Hey!". She demanded attention from the military men.

"Do you wish for us to change the music?". Kane asked gently, clearly dropping the tough exterior, a more approachable tone of voice as he watched her through the rearview mirror without losing attention off the road.

"What is happening?".

"That's classified". The other man said.

"That's bullshit". She claimed. Earning a muffled laugh from her brother, who was clearly absorbed in the conversation between Elyza and the men. "It's all over the news, and the internet is actually a good way to find out too". She stated. Repeating what Aden previously said to her.

It was a lie. Authorities were nowhere to be seen. Not a single thing was explained to the detail, and people were left wondering and clearing their doubts by themselves over some illegal pages on the web.

"Then go and look in google". The man snapped, turning his body to look directly at her.

"Clearly, if the government -".

"Your mom told us you'd be like this". Kane interrupted the bickering between his soldier and Elyza.

"Yeah, well. I've been pulled out of my dorm room in the middle of the night... By a military convoy no less".

"We have orders to take you to your mother. Nothing else". The other man barked again.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something to offend you?". She lost every ounce of patience left in her.

"You-".

"Enough. Back down, Blake. That's an order". Kane commanded, sharing a defiant glance at his companion before sighing sharply in his seat.

Blake gave her one last annoyed look before he turned back around to look at the street.

"Doctor Griffin gave us a list of people that we had to pick on the way. She's the one in charge to inform all of you. But I'll see what I can do, Miss Lex". He said, unfazed by the demanding look Elyza was giving her from the mirror.

"How long has this been going on?".

"Four days. Started in Los Angeles. Been moving at a surprisingly fast pace. A disease or that's how it has been announced around the military base. This morning reached the state of Texas. To be exact, the first individual was seen at 8:00 a.m today in Houston and other closest cities".

"What kind of disease?". She asked.

"Uknown". He shrugged the question off, taking a turn and entering the stadium.

"What it consists in, then?". Her brother asked, getting himself into the conversation.

"Your mother is waiting for you. I'll escort you to the dining room". He ignored the last question.

The door on her side was yanked open with a loud noise, startling her in the process but gaining back her rigid posture at the sight of the annoyed soldier she was arguing with a while back.

"Now if you could just shut up and follow me, princess". He snapped sarcastically.

Rolling her eyes at him, she stepped aside for Blake to close the door. Looking around the stadium brought nostalgia to set into her. The last time she was here, she was accompanying her father to a baseball game.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the hard tug on her arm.

"Hey!". She warned, trying to get the grip away as she was roughly guided through the camp.

"Knock it off, Blake". She heard Kane warning and the harmful hand disappear instantly.

/

They were taken to a huge recently-made dining tent, where they took a seat at the first long plastic-bench they found. Lindsey joined them a few minutes later.

It was weird to be inside a military compound, to watch all the people dressed up in military gear. Rushing in to eat something before disappearing behind the curtain's doors to god-knows-where.

"What do we have here?".

"Indra!".

Her brother loved her.

Eyes followed him every move as he ran to the military dark-skinned woman her family knew since forever.

Indra was Abby's most trusted soldier/friend and her brother's godmother.

"How are you doing little Aden?". Indra asked. Returning the hug from the boy before he looked up at her smiling.

"I'm thirteen". He claimed.

"You're still our baby boy, Aden". Elyza teased with a smirk in place. Rubbing his hair before he swang the hand away, scowling at her. Shaking her head, smiling as she and Lindsey took their turns to hug Indra.

"You've turned into beautiful grown women". Indra pointed at them.

Both blushed over it.

They haven't seen Indra that much in the last couple of years since they started college. She missed her. She always has a poker face on, or as Lindsey calls it; 'resting bitch face'. Even if they laughed discretely at that; Indra surely knew, and was actually one of the most understanding people she's ever met, just like her son.

Furrowed eyebrows as she thought about him. Wondering how concerned Indra must be knowing that Lincoln was far away from her.

"Have you- Have you known from Lincoln?". She asked carefully.

"No". It came out flat.

She knows the woman could be sweet, but she's in the army. Years and years of practice improved the stoic expressions. If Indra was worried, she was not going to show it.

"We talked a few days back. He's fine". Indra added.

"I'm sure". She reassured.

"Finn and the Jaha's are here already". The woman motioned with a nod for them to follow, succeeding in the change of topic.

"She brought them?". Elyza asked. Amazed that her mother could be so thoughtful into bringing them here.

"She knows they're your friends". Indra stated.

Sharing a small relieved smile with Lindsey at the news, they were led through the multiple tents in the center of the stadium. Soldiers saluting Indra in a sign of respect and range as they crossed the field, descending stairs down to where she could tell, were the dressing rooms.

It was getting colder by the second, and she really was regretting her choice in clothes. The jean-jacket didn't exactly scream warmth.

They went upstairs again, out into a hallway full of offices. They came to a stop. Aden almost crashing when Indra came to a sudden halt outside a door. She knocked a few times before it was yanked open in a quick motion.

To her surprise, it was Kane. Looking anxious and nervous when he came face to face with Elyza and Aden again.

"Doctor Griffin is ready to see you all". He nodded at them before leaving hurriedly.

Aden was the first one to get inside, followed by the other two women.

She put a foot inside, slowly entering, watching the scene of her mom greeting Lindsey and Aden with an unexpected long hug.

"Come here". Her mother beckoned her, taking a hold of Eliza's jacket to lure her into a tight hug.

It was nice. Weird, but nice. They haven't shown this kind of affections since her dad passed away.

"Mom?". Elyza tried.

"Did someone tell you guys something?". She asked. Putting a respectful distance between the young people as Indra took place right beside her mother.

"No. I mean, I think I got the basics; that it's a disease?". She started.

"It's complicated". Abby sighed. Running a hand through her blonde hair, while sitting at the edge of the desk.

"What do you mean?". Lindsey asked. Making Aden swoon at the woman's cute wrinkled in her nose.

If it weren't for the situation, Elyza would've laughed at her brother's obvious crush on the girl, but she focused back at the last second to not miss the long-awaited truth.

"It is a disease, that's for sure. I-". She looked side-eye at her son.

"He can take it, mom. He's not a child anymore, and to be honest. I don't think you can _actually hide_ this from him. Whatever it is going on outside. He already saw it". Elyza replied. Frustration evident in her tone, making Abby flinch at the voice.

"They attack. They bite others and those people die... But they come back and there's no logical explanation for it. You can't go back from dead". She ended.

Indra was the one to take a step forward carrying the conversation.

"We saw them with your mom. The only thing we found was that they seem to have an irrational want with human flesh. They don't just bite. They eat". She explained. Eyes looking for some trace of fear in the group.

"So, what do we do?". Aden asked. Lips closed in a thin line as he processed every bit of information given.

"You're all going to stay here. We were granted a safe place for the personnel families. The situation is no longer under control and having you all outside is not an option. Indra will take you all to a shared tent, where Finn and Wells are already set up". She motioned for them to follow the dark-skinned woman.

"I'll catch up on you guys". Elyza smiled at her companion. Offering a reassured nod, before looking back at her mom.

Eye contact is not something they do but now, with everything that is going on. Elyza really needed to comprehend what exactly was happening within the state. They were all good at hiding emotions, they really were. It took a few seconds longer than they anticipated to hear the door close behind her. To finally being alone with her.

"Kane told me one of his soldiers manhandled you back there ". Her mother started.

"Hardly". Elyza offered. Tugging at the sleeve of her jacket to ground herself.

It wasn't uncommon. They never actually talked that much, at least not personal stuff related. The older woman used to be absent the first years after her father died on that shooting. She locked herself into work. Getting a spot on the army's medical and scientist facility thanks to Indra's contacts in the base.

Elyza and Lindsey raised Aden practically by themselves. But eventually, Abby was pulled out of her shell. She tried to make amends, to spend more time with them taking days off work to go out; Movies, walks in the park, family dinners where they actually chatted about something other than the excruciating small talks. She knew her mom would always miss him, but as years went by, the grief Abby used to feel wasn't there, as if suddenly the loss of her husband didn't matter anymore.

Anger reached her peak in knowing that.

It was hard for Elyza to realize that she was the only one still stuck in a long- ceaseless grief. She couldn't accept that her mother had moved on. So, she lost herself in her college classes, mimicking her mother's early behavior to escape from the heavy things. being away from her really made things easier. Until it wasn't anymore.

Knowing that her hate was just a projecting thing, 'cause Elyza was the one angry at herself for not wanting to let go of him. It was hard, but Lindsey saw right through her. Pulling her out of the absorbent feeling to face reality. To face her mother.

Connecting with Abby was harder than she thought. She was trying, they both were, but sometimes broken bonds can't actually join back together when there's a lot of missing pieces.

Yes, they talk. It never was the same anymore.

"He's stressed out. His sister applied to the army behind his back, and now she has been called to serve". Her mother started. Bringing the silence in the room to an end.

"Well, he had quite the temper". She lifted her upper lip in an attempt to show a small smile.

It didn't work.

Dropping her head, trying to calm herself to actually have a chat with her mom without wanting to start a screaming contest. "How long are we staying here?". She asked, tone soft enough to let her mother know she wasn't angry at her, but at the situation.

"Unknown. We're really trying to see how it evolves". It earns her a nod from Elyza.

Small conversations. If it comes to be alone in the room, it always ends like this. Small conversation.

"I'll see you later, baby?". Abby asked. Trying to politely dismiss her when her SAT phone rang on her desk.

"Sure". She nodded. "Don't work too much". She smiled. Walking to the door and quickly opening it. She turned back around to look at her mother who was taking the phone in her hands just about to answer. "How bad is it?". She had to know for sure, she needed to be ready for whatever it could be coming for them. "Please be honest". Tone pleading.

"It's quickly spreading. If they don't get a hold of what is left in Los Angeles-". She paused. Closing her eyes in appreciation when the phone stopped ringing.

"What?".

"Kane told me. I'm actually not really sure if-".

"Mom".

"The government is going to bomb California".

* * *

It'll be a slow burn story with getting to know the characters and their development as the story progresses further in time. Hope you guys liked it. Also, I'm very sorry for any mistakes. English is not my mother language.

Reviews are a wonderful- incredible thing to keep writers going ;)


End file.
